si yo ganara::
by Shawan Krisvett
Summary: Kyo gana un duelo oficial contra Yuki y es bienvenido a la casa Sohma... siempre y cuando no vuelva a ver a Yuki ...después de todo no es lo que yo quería... Kyo x Yuki


**ADVERTENCIA:**

_TODOS LOS FRAGMENTOS SIGUIENTES FUERON HECHOS POR MI. CUALQUIER ALTERACION EN EL COMPORTAMIENTO DEL LECTOR O EFECTO SECUNDARIO NO CAE -DADA LA ADVERTENCIA- BAJO MI RESPONSABILIDAD_

ATTE:

_**Shawan Krisvett**_

_(ah y si, FruBa no es mío, bla, bla..) _

* * *

**SI YO GANARA...**

**Kyo x Yuki **

Era una tarde agradable, extrañamente Kyo no había hecho escándalo en todo el día. Tooru se esforzaba arduamente, Shigure andaba en algún lugar seguro persiguiendo mujeres y Yuki descansaba de un arduo día de labor estudiantil en su huerta; al fin y al cabo el día siguiente no habría clases… aunque era mucha tranquilidad.

Yuki se levantó, si el neko no deseaba molestarlo entonces el ratón molestaría al gato…

"¿Dónde está ese baka neko¡¿Se ha dado cuenta ya de que no puede vencerme!" Exclamó en cuanto llegó a la sala, usualmente Kyo habría bajado como un rayo pero esa vez no hubo ningún alboroto.

"¿Estabas buscando a Kyo-kun?" Cuestionó la castaña con inocencia, a estas alturas del tiempo era más usual ver a Yuki preguntando por Kyo que al gato intentando molestar al nezumi. "Se fue hace rato… se ha portado muy extraño ¿no crees?" La niña estaba algo preocupada.

"¡Bah! se ha de estar escondiendo…" Susurró Yuki no muy convencido.

"¡Cierto, Yuki-chan!" Comentó ella antes de irse "Te ha llegado una carta de Sohma, creo yo que deberías leerla" y salió a acabar la colada.

Yuki avanzó hacia la mesa y tomó el sobre temerosamente 'Yuki Sohma' era la inscripción de destinatario, sacó de ahí un pequeño trozo de papel y lo desdoblo aún con algo de calofríos, no sabía que podía habérsele ocurrido a Akito esta ocasión.

'**Sábado a medio día en la casa Sohma: última oportunidad'**

Con un mensaje tan mediocre no podía saber el asunto, pero al fin y al cabo debía ir.

El día llegó, al mismo tiempo la hora y Yuki se aproximaba a la casa Sohma con aburrimiento, esperaba que no fueran a llamarle por una de las tonterías usuales. No había nadie en las calles y al parecer tampoco en sus casas, era un acontecimiento completamente extraño.

El ratón se aproximó a la vivienda de Akito y ahí pudo escuchar el alboroto del jardín; al parecer todos estaban presentes en lo que sea que fuese eso. Incluso Kyo y Shigure habían salido temprano esa mañana.

"Ese tío no tiene remedio: destrízalo de una vez, Yuki" Le dijo Haru propinándole un abrazo y luego lo acompañó hasta dónde Akito, Shigure, Hatori y Ayame esperaban.

"¿De qué se trata esto?" Cuestionó Yuki nefasto¿qué era lo que necesitaba tanto escándalo?

"¿No recibiste la nota?" Devolvió la pregunta Ayame –cabe recalcar que él la escribió.

"Si…" Contestó tajante, daba igual al fin y ya estaba allí.

Yuki giró la cabeza y justo en medio de la multitud estaba un Kyo con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados esperando de pie; su rostro marcaba una mueca de disgusto y traía puesto su traje de combate. De momento Yuki se sorprendió¿el gato en la casa Sohma y con Akito presente? Había de ser un sueño, pero rápidamente comprendió a dónde iba todo esto… Kyo había pedido un combate oficial; el níveo sonrió torcido.

"¿Así que crees poder ganarme, baka neko?" Preguntó altivo.

"No lo creo…" Susurró el pelirrojo y abrió los ojos de repente señalando a su eterno adversario "… lo sé"

"¡Kya¡Kyo-koi se ve tan kawaii con esa ropa!" Exclamó Kagura desde el público.

Akito tomó el micrófono indicando que ambos contrincantes tomaran posiciones, después de esta ocasión no había más… el que ganara entraba y el otro salía: para siempre.

"¿Todos en posiciones?" Preguntó Shigure ahora con él micrófono "Entonces¡Qué comience el duelo!" Dijo emotivo y por debajo susurró –aunque con él micrófono fue oído por todos "Siempre quise decir eso" -

No hubo movimiento en los primeros segundos, luego Yuki dio un paso…

"¡Ya me cansé de ti!" Exclamó y se lanzó contra el pelirrojo.

Kyo no se podía quedar atrás, dio algunos pasos al frente y ambos comenzaron su lucha; patadas por parte de Kyo y gráciles evasivas del ratón. Yuki contraatacó, movía sus brazos con gran agilidad sin embargo Kyo había practicado mucho ese tiempo, el gato se paró de manos y desvió los golpes, sólo uno de ellos le dio en la cintura y resbaló.

Otra vez como toda la infancia el gato estuvo a merced del ratón.

"¡Ja! Ya se me hacía que Yuki tardaba mucho con ese tarado…" Bufó Akito lo suficientemente cruel como para darle ánimos al pelirrojo.

Yuki pensaba acabar todo aquello de una vez, en realidad lo que más deseaba era salir de la casa Sohma pero sabía lo que le esperaba al gato dentro y no lo ansiaba para Kyo.

Sin embargo Kyo estaba harto del maltrato, sólo por ser un nagual ¡el no había escogido! Bastante fue aterrorizar a sus padres con la idea de que su hijo se convertía en un monstruo –y vivir con el pesar de provocar la muerte de su madre- como para que todavía los demás abusaran de él: estúpidos estatus y estúpida familia que los seguía.

El ratón se abalanzó sobre el gato pero esté saltó propinando una patada a su 'enemigo' que envió al peli-violáceo directo al suelo. Yuki intentó reponerse pero el golpe había sido muy duro, se puso de pié pero resbaló en el polvo… todos guardaron silencio y Akito tomó el micrófono nuevamente.

"Es anunciada la victoria…" La joven no dijo nombre pero por su cara era más que obvio que el gato había resultado vencedor.

Yuki permaneció un rato más tirado en el suelo y sólo se movió para mirar con lástima al pelirrojo. Akito se puso de pié y lo ayudó a levantarse más que nada para que saliera de la casa en la que ahora no era bienvenido.

A partir de ese día Yuki no pudo tener contacto con ninguno de los Sohma –excepto Shigure-, podía visitarlos y hablarles pero a hurtadillas, en lugares no públicos o la escuela. Kyo fue a vivir en la casa Sohma, junto con Hatori en un ambiente monótono y frío; el hecho de que ahora fuera un verdadero Sohma no quitó que los demás lo despreciaran, después de todo aún seguía siendo un monstruo. Si llegaba alguien a la casa imaginaba a Yuki u Honda… incluso solía confundirse y llamar a su nuevo tutor 'Shigure'. En los momentos libres subía al techo y recordaba lo divertido que era hacer enojar al ratón… aunque ahora esas batallas no tuvieran sentido.

"Baka nezumi…" musitó al viento desde la ventana del salón, sentía como si en el fondo todos lo odiaran por haberles quitado a su adorado Yuki. "… ¡todo esto siempre fue tu culpa!" exclamó y una lágrima resbaló por sus ojos. Eso no era lo que quería.

"Ya estás satisfecho, gato tonto" Fue la expresión despectiva de Haru, quien seguro había entrado solo para burlarse de su miseria.

"Esto no es lo que quería… ¡TODO ES CULPA DEL MALDITO RATÓN!" exclamó el pelirrojo y de nuevo otra lágrima brotó en el ojo que faltaba de llorar, aunque el hecho no le impidiera ver una sombra corriendo ¿quién los habría escuchado, el corazón de Kyo palpitó con fuerza… "Yuki…" Susurró y empezó a correr siguiendo la dirección de la sombra, subieron hasta el techo y efectivamente el príncipe lo había escuchado.

"¡Si realmente destruí tu vida por qué te empeñas en perseguirme!" Gritó el ratón apoyándose en la baranda, su voz sonaba quebrada "¿No querías ser un Sohma¡Ahí esta!" Estaba desconsolado.

"Yo no quería ser un Sohma…" Respondió el pelirrojo y el llanto de Yuki cedió levemente. "Yo quería ser aceptado yo…" suspiró "quería que me vieras como algo más que un estúpido gato…"

El silencio abundó ese instante. Yuki giró la vista hacia dónde el neko estaba.

"Tu no necesitas mi asentimiento para nada…" Agachó la mirada sonrojado.

Kyo avanzó los pasos necesarios para estar frente al níveo, tomó suavemente su mentón lo que provocó que Yuki levantara la cabeza, confundido. Kyo lo miró a los ojos…

"Te amo…" susurró e inmediatamente junto sus labios contra los del ratón.

La razón abandonó las cabezas de ambos, sin embargo en cuanto reaccionó Yuki separó al gato.

"¿QUÉ HACES?"Cuestionó aún dificulto de respirar.

"Creí que no necesitaba tu asentimiento…" Dijo y lo tomó entre sus brazos para volver a unir sus labios.

En el acto Kyo fue descendiendo levemente hasta recostar a Yuki en el piso.

"Yo también te amo, baka neko…" susurró el ratón, sin embargo esta escena romántica fue captada por unos ojos que estaba ahí para supervisar que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas; el dios que todo lo mira: Akito.

Esa misma tarde Kyo fue llamado a la casa de la soberana.

"Desobedeciste mis órdenes" La chica fue directa al grano en cuanto él pelirrojo entró. "Ahora que eres uno de nosotros no puedes tener contacto con el ratón ¿o acaso quieres que te encierre para que me obedezcas?" A cada palabra la voz se volvía más áspera y resonante.

La mente de Kyo se perdió, al fin había logrado lo que en realidad quería… al fin sus pensamientos eran claros y ¡pensaban quitarle todo!; ¡habría sido mejor que todo fuera como antes!... regresar al pasado.

"No puedes hacer eso…" Se quejó aunque bien sabía que era como hablar a la pared.

"Si puedo… desde un principio sabía que el gato era de cuidado, sinceramente jamás te habría querido dentro, pero ganaste y aunque tampoco creí que pudieras hacerlo ahora tienes que obedecer mis reglas" Los ojos de la mujer revelaban su cinismo, realmente ese era el dios que daba la fiesta, el dios al que todos respetaban… ¿cómo es que habían llegado a eso? "O será que… prefieres que hable esto con Yuki"

La mente de Kyo quedó en blanco¡aquella bestia pensaba hacerle daño a SU Yuki!... no podía permitirlo: intentó correr más las puertas no se habrían, aquella mujer si podía controlarlos a todos. La chica se acercó fieramente al pelirrojo y este cerró los ojos por reflejo…

"La verdad es que prefiero terminar contigo…" Sus pasos se veían letales… Kyo comenzó a sudar frío y la mano de aquella se elevo como la de un brujo a punto de proferir una maldición…

"¡KYO!..." escuchó un grito de fondo, creyó que era su conciencia diciéndole que era un estúpido… "¡KYO!" repitió…

El gato abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un joven oji-lavanda gritándole desesperado.

"¡KYO!" otra vez…

El pelirrojo se levantó de repente y abrazó al chico frente a él.

"Oye… que te sucede…" Susurró Yuki contestando el abrazo.

"Prométeme que no te irás de mi lado…" Pidió como un berrinche.

"Yo jamás lo haría" dijo apretando más el abrazo.

"¡PROMÉTELO, ni aunque Akito lo pida… promételo" Chilló y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su ahora amante.

Yuki se separó un poco para poder ver al chico, Kyo al sentir que se separaba y que no respondía elevó la cabeza.

"Lo prometo…" Susurró y le dio un beso, uno que le dio toda la seguridad de que Yuki lo amaba y que no importaba lo que fuese, era lo único bueno de ser un Sohma: después de todo el gato y el ratón siempre iban juntos.

* * *

_Está tod mediocre, pero sé que si me esforzaba más terminaría siendo más de un OneShot y tardaría siglos en una continuación así que decidí por algo más conciso... ahora si les gusto; nada cuesta pinchar el botonsito de aquí abajo, al fin y alcabo aunque no lo escriba, se les agradece nn_


End file.
